Journey To The Center Of Tiger
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Spidey and company have to save White Tiger by going inside her. -ch 4 up-
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm bored, and I'm making this on a whim **

**Nuff said**

* * *

It was a regular day in New York, or as regular as it gets what with super-villains, paranormal activity, giant monsters, and God knows what else that was out to ruin such a nice day.

Yet thankfully, this city was protected by many amazing heroes. A few in particular we're Spider-Man and his team of fellow teenage heroes

And speaking of Spider-Man and company, they were currently once again battling Dr. Doom.

The ruler of Latveria had sneaked back into his Latverian Embassy, to get hold of a weapon he had left there.

S.H.E.I.L.D had taken control of the embassy after Doom was Deported, and confiscated all his supposed threats to America and the world. Yet Doom wasn't on the top of their most wanted list for just being powerful. He was also very smart.

The embassy had a secret underground base that only he knew of, and get into. Yet when Nick Fury got intel that the metal faced, green cloak wearing dictator was back he sent in his teenage team to go stop him

Anyway, Spidey, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, and White Tiger were now battling Doom and his small army of Doombots

"I, the great Doom return to this pitiful country. And SHEILD sends children to fight me?!" Doom said boasting

"Ya, well these _children _aren't here on a field trip," Spidey said swinging on some web and kicking a Doombot

Power Man picked up a heavy piece of machinery and tossed it at some more of them.

Nova dodged some lazers they were firing and blasted them into scrap metal.

While Fist and Tiger kept punching and clawing at the rest

"Grrr!" Doom said as he picked up his weapon.

"That's your big bad weapon Fury told us about?" Nova said a lazer gun

"I agree with Nova," Spidey said "Not really the most original idea,"

"Fools," Doom said "This is far more than a simply gun,"

He aimed it at Spider-Man

"As I shall show you,"

"Spider-Man! Look out!" White Tiger said seeing Doom aim the gun.

Using her cat-like reflexes and speed, she shoved Spidey out of the way just in tim, yet at the cost of being hit by the lazer herself

"TIGER!" Spidey cried

The fighting feline female lay on the ground, out like a light

Spidey lifted her onto his shoulder and wed swung her to safety, while the other boys took care of Doom

In the end his weapon was destroyed (thanks to Nova) and Doom was booted back to his own country.

Yet back on the S.H.E.L.D heli-carrier Tiger was getting checked out by Fury and Coleson

"Way to go Bucket Head," Spidey said to Nova

"How's this my fault?" Nova said "You're the one who can't learn to dodge,"

"You're the one who blew up the weapon! It might of had a way to reverse whatever's happening to Tiger!"

"Oh ya," Nova said sarcastically "Cause every super-villian always makes a reverse switch on there devises like some goofy cartoon charter,"

"Hey!" Power Man said "Standing here arguing isn't gonna help Ava out,"

Iron Fist was about to say something deep and spiritual, when Fury and Coleson came out of the medical room

* * *

**More l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is Tiger okay?" Spidey asked

"She's just resting," Fury said "She's fine, for now,"

"For now?" Nova said

"That weapon Doom had," Coleson began "It was some type of nanobot injecting ray,"

"Nanobots?" Iron Fist said

"Really tiny robots," Coleson explained "Doom must have wanted to use that weapon to control his people, or kill his enemies."

"No one would know they were in danger until it was to late," Fury said "All Doom would have to do was press a button or flick a switch and he'd have his own personal assassin,"

"Right now the nanobots are flowing throughout Ava's bloodstream and body,"

"So we just get her down to a local blood bank and suck them out?" Spidey guessed

"Not quite," Fury said

"Of course," Spidey said

"Their is a master control bot in her brain," Coleson said "It acts as the primary key in controlling someone, while the others are used to help heighten there stamina, speed, and strength,"

"Like mechanical steroids," Power Man said

"Brain surgery?" Nova guessed

"It's to small to get at," Fury said "But don't worry, we've got a way you all can save White Tiger

"Huh?" the super hero teens said wondering

"Come with me," Fury said

* * *

A short walk later, Fury and the male teen hero's were at a special room in the helicarrier

"Behold," Fury said "The Mass Reducer Ray,"

"The what?" Nova said

"It's a shrink ray," Fury said

"SHRINK RAY!?" Spidey and his friends said knowing where this would end up. Along with who they'd be in

"Yep," Fury said "We're going to shrink you boys down in a SHEILD submarine, go inside Tiger, and deactivate the nanobots,"

"The thought of going in a stomach is making me sick to my stomach," Power Man said

"This is officially the strangest trip I've ever been on," Nova said "And I've been to some crazy places,"

"From hero to cat food," Spider-Man said

"I can't think up anything wise to say about this," Iron Fist said ready to puke

"It's either that or White Tiger become's Doom slave, or worse," Fury said

The teen gulped

* * *

**More l8ter**


	3. Chapter 3

One wardrobe change later, the team were ready to venture into Tiger

"I can't believe we're about to get eaten," Nova said

"I can't believe S.H.E.L.D has special stomach acid proof scuba gear," Spider said in his new scuba gear "Is there anything Fury doesn't plan for?"

"I gave up on that idea a long time ago webs," Power Man said

Soon enough the team were in the sub, ready to be shrunk.

"You understand your mission," Fury said "Deactivate the nanobots inside Tiger before they can be used to harm her and/or others,"

"And once you've completed you mission," Coleson said "Find a way out of her and press the red button under the glass box on the dashboard. It will return you to normal size,"

"Yes sir," the team said

With that Coleson flicked the switch and a green ray shot out and hit the sub. In no time it was so small, Fury could pick it up with a pair of tweezers and put them all in a glass of water. Which he did, then went back to Tiger

* * *

"Oh," White Tiger said coming through "What happened?"

"You got injured on your mission fighting Doom," Fury said stepping into the medical room she was in

"Injured?" Tiger said "But I feel fine. Say, where are the boys?"

"Oh, they're doing some training," Fury said

"Training?" Tiger said getting out of the bed she was in "Count me in,"

"No," Fury said stopping her "We still need to finish checking you out first."

Fury gave her the glass of water

"Here, you must be thirsty after that nap," he said

"Ya," I kind of am come to think about it," Tiger said lifting her mask up a bit and exposing her mouth

Meanwhile, in the glass

"Oh boy," Spider said shocked seeing Ava open her giant mouth

"This is gonna be a crazy ride" Power Man said

"Wow Tiger keeps her teeth clean," Nova said

"Braes yourselves," Iron Fist said as the water began to go into Tiger mouth

"WHOA!" the tiny heroes said as became a small meal for Tiger

"Gulp," Tiger swallowed

"Thank you Fury, that was refreshing," she said

Just then Coleson came into the room

"Got your homework Ava," he said

"Oh ya," Tiger said. If there was one thing that could keep Tiger occupied it was studying, and that was good. The less she moved around, the less turbulence Spidey and company would have inside her

* * *

Meanwhile, in the stomach of Tiger

"Everyone okay?" Spider asked once they landed with a splash inside Tigers gut

"I felt like we were just on the Serious Soaker ride at the amusement park," Nova said

Power Man held back the urge to barf once he saw where they now were "I'm not gonna eat for a week after this," he said

"The human body is an amazing, complex machine," Iron Fist said "Even if a bit nasty,"

"Well what about those machines?" Spidey said pointing out in the distance

Everyone looked over to see a few tiny, round, green, machines with Dr. Dooms face on them.

"Those must be the nanobots!" Nova said

Just then they rockets at them

"How dose Doom make these tiny robots have tiny weapons?!" Spidey said

"Look out!" Iron fist said as they dodged the attack just in the nick of time

"Prepare for a sea battle!" Spidey said "Or water battle since were not technically in the sea. Then again is is this really water? Oh you know what mean!"

With that they got there own weapon's ready and fought back

Meanwhile, on the outside

"Oh," Tiger said clenching her stomach

"You okay?" Fury asked

"Ya," Tiger said "I just got a wicked bad stomach cramp right now,"

"Those boys," Fury thought

* * *

**What other dangers await Spiedy and his team within White Tiger?**

**Any suggestions for later chaps?**

**l8ter**


	4. Chapter 4

Back inside Tigers stomach, many chunks of robot parts were now being digested by her belly juices

"Well at least Ava is getting her daily dose of iron," Spidey said

"What's going on in there you!?" Fury's said over a small monitor in the sub

"We ran into some of the nano-bots already," Iron Fist said

"You weren't kidding," Nova said "Tiger's full of these crazy machines,"

"And they got weapons," Spidey said "Seriously? How did Doom do that?"

"That not important right now!" Fury said "You need to find your way to her brain! And try not to cause anymore chaos in in there if you can help it,"

The screen went blank as the call ended

"Hey guys, Powerman said "The radar in this sub says there's a way to her bloodstream if we go down here,"

With that the team went down into her intestines which lead to her blood stream

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside. Tiger had just finished her school work

"Well that's all done," she said "I wonder what's taking Fury so long? He said he..."

Just then she farted

And to make matter worse, Fury just stepped into the room

"Tiger how...What's that smell?"

Tiger had a look of embarrassment in her eyes

"Excuse me," she said "Must have been something I ate,"

"You have no idea," Fury said to himself

"Huh?" Tiger asked not hearing him

"Never mind," Fury said

"So our you ready to check me out?" Tiger asked

"Huh? Oh yes," Fury said

* * *

Back in tiger

"Hahaha!" Nova laughed

Spidey had passed out, he couldn't stand the sight of blood, and since they were all surrounded by blood. Well, nuff said.

"We're on our way to the heart," Iron Fist said "That should help lead us to the brain,"

"Lets just hope we don't end up giving her a heart attack thanks to some more bots," Powerman said

* * *

Back outside, Fury and Coleson were still stalling Tiger from moving

Doing as many unnecessary medical procedures as possible

"Is this really necessary?" Tiger asked

"Of course it is," Coleson said "This will make sure you're..."

Just then Tiger ripped another big one, apparently Spidey and company left some serous bubbles in her intestines before getting into the bloodstream

Yet the stink from this one was so powerful that Fury and Coleson passed out from the devastatingly intoxicating aroma

"Oh no!" Tiger said seeing what she did "Fury won't be happy with me when he wakes up. I should just go do some training now, maybe it'll help ease my punishment. Plus I was getting bored staying on that medical bed all this time,"

* * *

Back inside the feline female hero

"AH!" Nova cried "Their gaining!"

"There's so many!" Iron Fist said

The little heroes were in danger once more, yet not from more bots, it was Tigers white blood cells. Her immune system thought they were a virus, and they were as aggressive as Tiger herself was.

"We can't loose them!" Powerman said

Yet just then, the sub seemed to somehow go into hyper-speed

"Whoa!" everyone in the sub said as they bumped into red blood cells. They all felt like they were in a car that was in a tornado

* * *

Back outside, Tiger was busy slashing, dodging, and fighting some S.H.E.I.L.D training bots

Which made her heart beat really fast from the workout

"Ki-ya!" Tiger said as she kept fighting

* * *

**More l8ter**


End file.
